What is Love? Love is True
by Park Minnie
Summary: Series 1 - What is Love? Setahun lebih Hankyung mendekati Heechul, dan beribu kata cinta ia utarakan, tapi hubungan mereka tetap tanpa status. Apakah benar Heechul memang tidak tertarik dengan pemuda tampan yang lebih muda darinya itu? Atau mungkin dalam hati seorang Kim Heechul telah tumbuh perasaan terhadap Tan Hankyung? Please enjoy, my first seri(es) fanfiction


Setahun lebih Hankyung mendekati Heechul, dan beribu kata cinta ia utarakan, tapi hubungan mereka tetap tanpa status.

Apakah benar Heechul memang tidak tertarik dengan pemuda tampan yang lebih muda darinya itu? Atau mungkin dalam hati seorang Kim Heechul telah tumbuh perasaan terhadap Tan Hankyung?

Please enjoy, my first seri(es) fanfiction ^^

.

**Title : W**hat is **L**ove? **L**ove is **T**rue  
**Series 1  
Pairing : H**ankyung X **H**eechul  
**Genre : R**omance – **H**urt/**C**omfort  
**Rated : K+ - T**

**.**

**Warning! Boys Love! Lil' school life (?) Unfunny story! Try to make humor, but it won't work! -_-**

**ps : Terinspirasi dari salah satu lagu kesukaan saya, EXO K – What is Love? Dari sana saya ingin membuat sebuah fanfiction. Awalnya ingin one shot atau songfict, tapi ternyata malah berkembang dan menjadi seri seperti ini U.U**

**.**

**created by P**ark **M**innie!

**.  
**

**~ Happy Reading ~**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**Series 1 :: What is Love? Love is True**

"Heechul-ah ...," Yunho menyenggol lengan Heechul yang sedang khusuk membaca buku sambil mendengarkan lagu dari headphone-nya.

Pemuda cantik bernama Heechul itu sedikit terkejut dan dengan cepat menoleh ke arah Yunho di samping kanannya. Sebenarnya ia agak kesal karena acaranya diganggu, tapi saat melihat Yunho yang menunjuk ke arah siluet seseorang di depan pintu kelas mereka, senyum mengembang di bibir seksinya.

"Pangeranmu datang ...," goda Yunho sambil menyeringai, lalu cepat-cepat menjauh karena melihat Heechul yang akan melayangkan buku tebal yang tadi ia baca ke arah kepalanya. Hmm ..., wajar saja. Buku hard cover seperti itu mungkin akan segera merusak wajah tampan Yunho jika benar-benar terkena. Apalagi mengingat tenaga Heechul yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil untuk tubuh seukurannya.

"Hahaha~" pemuda cantik lainnya yang menyaksikan tingkah Yunho dan Heechul hanya tertawa geli. Ia menelengkan kepala dan menyangganya dengan kepalan tangan. "Cepat temui pangeranmu sebelum ia menunggu terlalu lama~" ucapnya diikuti dengan kedipan mata menggoda. Setelah itu terdengar seruan kesal Heechul dan tawa dari Yunho.

"Kau!" seru Heechul kesal pada pemuda yang kini tengah dipeluk Yunho dari belakang itu. Dan sekali lagi ia berdecak kesal begitu melihat apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

"Sudahlah, BooJae~" bisik Yunho dengan suara berat dan meraup bibir merah pemuda yang tadi dipanggil 'BooJae' itu.

"Pasangan mesum!" teriak kesal beberapa murid di kelas, dan selebihnya hanya tertawa maklum melihat mereka –Yunho dan BooJae-nya.

Heechul memutar bola matanya dan segera berjalan keluar kelas dari pada ia muntah melihat pemandangan yang sudah terlalu biasa itu.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah melewati meja dan kursi yang tertata rapi di kelas itu dan melupakan beberapa pasang mata yang memandang kagum ke arahnya. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang laki-laki namun memiliki kecantikan wanita pada umumnya. Hidung mancung, mata besar dan bulat, bibir penuh dan seksi, wajah yang kecil, dan terpenting lagi kulit mulus seputih susu.

Semua itu ingin sekali dimiliki oleh siswi di sekolahnya, terkadang mereka bilang terang-terangan apa yang dilakukan Heechul pada tubuhnya hingga begitu sempurna, dan Heechul dengan enteng menjawab, 'Karena aku Yang Mulia Kim Heechul,'

Tak sedikit juga laki-laki yang sering menggodanya tanpa tahu sebelumnya bahwa Heechul adalah laki-laki. Salahkan saja kecantikannya itu.

Begitu ia melewati pintu kelas, senyum indah kembali tercetak di wajahnya. Matanya menangkap seseorang dengan balutan seragam yang sama dengannya, namun dengan dua bintang perak di kerahnya yang menandakan bahwa orang yang berdiri membelakanginya ini adalah hobaenya.

"Hankyung-ah~" panggilnya lembut sambil meletakkan lengannya di bahu bidang pemuda yang ia sebut Hankyung tadi.

Sedikit tersentak kaget, namun Hankyung tetap menoleh dan memberikan senyum andalannya.

"Heenim-ah~" panggilnya manja dan memeluk Heechul tanpa peduli para murid yang berseliweran di koridor dan menatap mereka sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Heyyo~ Jangan bermesraan di koridor!" seru seorang siswa yang sedari tadi melihat Heechul dan Hankyung dengan muka masam.

Heechul yang merasa terganggu dengan suara lumba-lumbanya menoleh dan menatap tajam orang itu, "Bilang saja kau iri, DuckButt! Makanya jangan menolak saat diajak Yoochun untuk bercinta!" kata Heechul frontal.

Semua yang berada di koridor itu berhenti dan menatap horor ke arah DuckButt, eh, Junsu maksudnya. Menatap tak percaya Junsu yang kini tengah bersemu akibat kata-kata frontal Heechul itu.

"Junsu-ah ...," panggil seseorang yang tidak diketahui namanya.

"Ap-apa!" bentak Junsu lucu.

"Kau ...," sambung seseorang lainnya.

"Kenapa kau menolak ajakan Yoochun! Ya ampun! Jadi kau masih perjaka!" teriak histeris beberapa siswi yang kini telah mengelilingi Junsu dengan pandangan iba.

"Heee ...," Heechul memutar bola matanya tak mengambil pusing itu.

"Heenim-ah~ Jangan seperti itu. Lihat Junsu, sepertinya dia akan menangis sebentar lagi," nasihat Hankyung baik. Siswa keturunan China ini menatap Heechul lekat-lekat dan menarik pinggang ramping Heechul semakin mendekat.

"Hh ..., biarkan saja. Itu akibatnya karena mengganggu Yang Mulia Kim Heechul," kata Heechul acuh.

"Ck!" Hankyung berdecak tapi tak meninggalkan senyum malaikat yang selalu melekat padanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Heechul yang dijawab dengan kerutan dahi pada Hankyung, "Maksudku, kenapa kemari? Ada sesuatu?" tanya Heechul lebih jelas.

"Oh, setelah ini aku tidak ada guru, kosong. Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan, bagaimana?" ajak Hankyung, dan berharap Heechul mengatakan iya.

"Hmm ...," Heechul terlihat berpikir. "Setelah ini aku memang tidak ada guru, tapi jam terakhir ada pelajaran bahasa inggris. Hmm, baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu. Nanti juga tidak ada ulangan," jawab Heechul setelah menimang-nimang ajakan Hankyung.

Hankyung tersenyum senang, dan sekali lagi ia memeluk Heechul dengan erat, "Ok, aku tunggu di dekat mobilku, ya!" serunya dan pergi setelah mencuri kecupan dari Heechul yang mematung.

"Geez! Anak itu main curi saja!" gumam Heechul setelah bangkit dari acara mematungnya. Dan kaki jenjang itu membawanya kembali ke kelas.

.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Jaejoong yang bingung melihat Heechul sudah membereskan mejanya sebelum jam pelajaran usai.

Heechul menoleh, dan tersenyum penuh arti pada Jaejoong, "Aku mau jalan-jalan dengan Hankyung~" katanya sombong.

"Jadi kau akan meninggalkan pelajaran?" tanya Yunho sanksi.

"Tentu saja, aku malas mendengar celotehan guru bahasa inggris itu. Membosankan," jawab Heechul tanpa melihat ke arah Yunho. "Aku duluan, ya!" pamit Heechul yang sudah melangkah ke luar kelas.

"Tak biasanya dia mau meninggalkan pelajaran seenteng itu," gumam Jaejoong pada Yunho.

Yunho mengangguk pelan, "Sepertinya akan ada sesuatu yang berbeda," lanjut Yunho.

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahi melihat kekasihnya, "Maksudmu?" tanyanya bingung. Dan yang ia dapati hanyalah Yunho yang tersenyum dan mengacak surai madunya.

"Kau akan tahu,"

.

Kim Heechul, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Heechul adalah salah satu siswa di Sunghwa Senior High School, tingkat ke-tiga. Siswa dengan perawakan cantik seperti perempuan –yang telah dijelaskan di atas-, disiplin dan cerdas yang tentu dikenal seluruh warga di sekolahnya.

Kecantikannya tidak dapat diragukan lagi. Buktinya saja hampir semua laki-laki rela menyimpang demi mendapatkannya. Semuanya telah terjebak dalam kecantikan seorang Kim Heechul.

Seperti halnya Tan Hangeng, murid pindahan asal China yang lebih dikenal dengan Hankyung ini adalah satu dari sekian banyak laki-laki yang mabuk akan pesona Kim Heechul.

Berawal dari dia yang tak sengaja melihat Heechul yang tengah khusuk membaca buku di perpustakaan, Hankyung berani mendekati Heechul dan mengajaknya berkenalan. Dan tanpa diduga, dalam pertemuan mereka yang pertama itu Hankyung berani menyatakan bahwa dia menyukai Heechul.

Namun sayangnya Heechul menolaknya dengan alasan tidak tertarik. Tapi Hankyung tidak langsung menyerah, dengan sungguh-sungguh ia berkata bahwa ia akan membuat Heechul menyukainya.

Setahun lebih Hankyung mendekati Heechul, dan beribu kata cinta ia utarakan, tapi hubungan mereka tetap tanpa status.

Apakah benar Heechul memang tidak tertarik dengan pemuda tampan yang lebih muda darinya itu? Atau mungkin dalam hati seorang Kim Heechul telah tumbuh perasaan terhadap Tan Hankyung?

.

Walau masih siang dan udara sangat dingin, namun tempat ini telah dipenuhi dengan ratusan manusia. Tak didapati celah kosong jika kita mengatakannya dengan hiperbola. Sungguh ramai seperti kerumunan semut yang tengah bekerja mengambil gula.

Dan Heechul serta Hankyung berada di antaranya. Di ruas jalan yang dipenuhi dengan toko-toko kecil beragam jenis.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin membeli kamus, di toko buku dekat sekolah kita stoknya kosong, jadi aku mau membelinya di sini," jelas Hankyung memberi alasan mengapa dia mengajak Heechul turut serta.

Heechul mengangguk paham, "Memangnya kau ingin membeli kamus apa?" tanya pemuda cantik di sampingnya itu seraya melihat-lihat toko-toko yang berjajar rapi di jalan ini.

"Kamus lengkap bahasa Perancis. Kata temanku, ada salah satu toko buku yang menjual lengkap segala macam buku, jadi dia menyuruhku pergi ke sini. Selain itu aku juga ingin belanja untuk keperluan minggu depan," jawab Hankyung dan dengan santainya menggamit lengan Heechul tanpa si pemilik sadari.

"Kau tinggal sendirian?" Heechul menatap Hankyung tak percaya.

Hankyung menatap Heechul kesal dari ekor matanya, "Heenim~ Ku rasa aku pernah menjelaskan hal itu. Apa kau tidak pernah menyimak apa yang aku katakan?" tanya Hankyung bete. Bertambah masam ketika dilihatnya Heechul yang memasang cengiran tak jelas di wajah cantiknya.

"Hehe ..., maaf aku lupa," kata Heechul meminta maaf, "Hankyung-ah~ Di sana sepertinya toko buku, ayo lihat!" seru Heechul menunjuk ke arah toko lumayan besar berwarna cokelat muda. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Hankyung yang tadi bermimik masam.

.

Selesai dengan acara belanja, dua insan itu melanjutkan jalan mereka menyusuri pertokoan di sepanjang jalan ini. Terkadang mereka berhenti dan masuk ke salah satu toko untuk melihat-lihat. Dan keluar dengan membeli satu atau dua barang, atau tidak sama sekali.

Jalan-jalan mereka kali ini lebih lama dari biasanya dan lebih dipenuhi dengan canda tawa. Misalnya saat mereka melihat-lihat toko yang menjual aksesoris atau pakaian, penjaga toko yang tidak mengetahui bahwa mereka sama-sama pria selalu menawarkan aksesoris couple dan pakaian wanita untuk Heechul. Membuat Heechul yang moody itu merengut kesal dan menarik Hankyung keluar dari toko. Sedangkan Hankyung hanya tertawa walau sesekali Heechul menggeplaknya.

"Setelah ini, kita mempir di cafe itu, yuk! Aku lapar, kau juga belum makan, 'kan?" tanya Hankyung yang dijawab dengan anggukkan semangat dari Heechul. Sepertinya Cinderella Man ini memang sudah lapar.

"Di cafe itu saja! Sepertinya enak!" tunjuk Heechul ke sebuah cafe bercat biru muda dengan tulisan besar di depannya. Pengunjung di cafe itu lebih banyak dari cafe-cafe yang mereka lewati, mungkin karena itu Heechul berkata makanan di cafe itu enak.

"Baiklah, ayo!" Hankyung menarik tangan Heechul agar bergegas ke cafe itu. Jaga-jaga agar mereka tidak kebagian tempat.

Jantungnya berpacu cepat, ia merasakan aliran darahnya menuju satu titik, membuat wajahnya memerah. Heechul merasakan debaran aneh saat ia melihat tangannya digenggam lembut oleh Hankyung. Tapi ia tidak tahu, mungkin saja bukan karena ini.

"Selamat datang, silahkan duduk. Mau pesan apa? Hari ini kami menawarkan makanan untuk sepasang kekasih dengan harga diskon," pelayan laki-laki itu berkata lancar. Ia membimbing Hankyung dan Heechul untuk duduk di tempat yang masih kosong.

"Silahkan, boleh dilihat dulu menunya. Panggil kami jika kalian sudah menentukan menunya, terima kasih," pelayang itu undur diri setelah memberikan dua daftar menu pada Hankyung dan Heechul.

"Aku ingin pasta," kata Heechul tanpa melihat Hankyung yang menoleh padanya. Mata jernihnya masih asik melihat-lihat daftar menu yang ia pegang.

"Pasta? Aku ingin cake saja. Di sini tidak ada ramyun," kata Hangeng sambil menutup menunya.

"Bodoh! Kalau ingin makan ramyun jangan di sini, di ujung jalan sana baru ada kedai yang menjual ramyun!" maki Heechul, memandang bete pada Hankyung yang nyengir di hadapannya, "Atau kau ingin makan ramyun? Kita bisa pergi ke sana," kata Heechul pengertian.

"Tidak, kau ingin pasta, 'kan? Kita makan di sini saja. Lagi pula jika lapar lagi, aku bisa masak sendiri." Jawab Hankyung sambil tersenyum lembut.

Heechul tersenyum membalasnya. Sepertinya, dalam beberapa kasus Hankyung lebih bisa mengerti Heechul ketimbang dia sendiri.

Hankyung memainkan jemarinya untuk memanggil pelayan, dan pelayan yang berbada dari pelayan sebelumnya menghampiri mereka.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu? Anda sudah menentukan menunya, tuan?" tanya pelayan itu.

"Ya, aku ingin spageti, chesse cake, dan dua lime tea," jawab Hankyung.

"Baiklah, satu spageti, satu chesse cake, dua lime tea. Ada lagi? Baik, dalam waktu sepuluh menit makanan akan siap, terima kasih,"

"Aku ingin mencoba masakanmu," kata Heechul tiba-tiba.

Hankyung menoleh, "Baiklah! Akan aku buat makanan terenak yang pernah kau makan!" janji Hankyung, Heechul terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Memang masakan terenak itu apa?"

"Beijing fried rice. Aku yakin kau belum pernah mencobanya, apa lagi ini spesial buatan chef Tan Hangeng!" jawabnya ditambah kenarsisannya yang hampir setara dengan Heechul.

"Baiklah, chef Hankyung. Aku pengang janjimu, awas jika masakanmu tidak seenak yang kau katakan,"

Tak lama, seorang pelayan wanita membawa makanan yang dipesan oleh Hankyung dan Heechul.

Dengan berbagai candaan dan lelucon konyol, mereka memulai menyantap makanan yang disajikan. Kadang Hankyung menyuapi Heechul cake miliknya, atau dia yang mencuri beberapa sendok spageti milik Heechul. Pokoknya tidak ada suasana aneh selain kesenangan yang meliputi mereka.

"Heechul, saranghae," kata Hankyung tulus. Walau ia tahu Heechul tidak menjawabnya, Hankyung tetap menyunggingkan senyum tulus pada Heechul. Meski hatinya sakit karena memendam kekecewaan.

_._

__HanChul__

_._

"Heechul," Hankyung melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kelas Heechul yang telah sepi. Wajar saja karena sekarang sedang jam istirahat. Cacing dalam perut pasti telah bedemo.

"Hm?" Heechul menoleh ketika namanya disebut. Ia tersenyum ketika dilihatnya pria China yang hampir selalu bersamanya lebih dari setahun belakangan ini, "Ada apa?"

Hankyung memainkan jemarinya membuat tanda agar Heechul menghampirinya, "Ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan. Kemarilah~" pintanya pada Heechul yang telah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Memangnya apa?" murid dengan tiga bintang perak di kerah seragamnya ini bertanya bingung. Tapi ia tidak menolak tarikan Hankyung yang membawanya entah kemana.

"Kemarin aku berjanji denganmu, dan sekarang akan aku tepati," jawabnya dengan sesekali melirik Heechul yang pasrah ia tarik.

Heechul hanya mengedikkan bahu dan mengikuti Hankyung yang berjalan di depannya.

Tap!

Langkah Hankyung terhenti ketika sepatu yang ia pakai menginjak rerumputan luas. Ia tersenyum dan menarik Heechul yang dari tadi berada di belakangnya agar ikut menyaksikan apa yang ia lihat.

Taman belakang sekolah.

Tidak ada apa-apa sebenarnya. Hanya sepetak tanah berbukit yang ditumbuhi rumput hijau yang selalu dirawat dan juga pepohonan tua yang telah tumbuh tinggi. Tapi dibalik itu taman ini sangat asri dan nyaman. Jarang dilewati warga sekolah membuat rumput-rumput ini tidak banyak yang patah. Karena itu, tempat ini menjadi favorit bagi Tan Hankyung.

"Aku jarang ke sini, memangnya apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan?" Heechul kembali bingung dengan apa yang hobaenya ini lakukan. Untuk apa membawanya ke belakang sekolah?

"Ikut aku. Ini belum selesai," Hankyung berjalan dahulu menuju pohon yang lebih besar dari pohon lainnya. Mendengar tidak ada langkah kaki yang mengikutinya dari belakang, Hankyung menoleh dan mengedikkan kepalanya memberi tanda agar Heechul mengikutinya.

Begitu dua insan ini sampai ke pohon yang menjadi tujuan mereka. Heechul melihat sebuah kotak yang dibungkus dengan kain merah kotak-kotak. Ia mengerutkan dahi dan melihat ke arah Hankyung.

Hankyung berjongkok dan membuka bungkusan itu. Ternyata di dalamnya bukan kotak biasa, namun beberapa tempat makan yang disusun bertingkat dan membentuk kotak besar. Sebuah bekal makan siang.

"Kau ingin memakan masakanku, 'kan? Ayo kita makan!" ajak Hankyung yang telah membentang kain pembungkus bekal makan itu menjadi alas untuk tempat mereka duduk. Setelah itu dia membuka satu persatu tempat makan yang tadi ditumpuk. Mengeluarkan sumpit serta sendok dari tempat bekal yang paling bawah. Sekarang, terlihat seperti piknik kecil di taman belakang sekolah.

"Apa? Kau mengajakku piknik?" tanya Heechul geli.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Aku buatkan yang lebih spesial dari biasanya. Ayo, duduk di sampingku," perintah Hankyung yang telah membuka sepatunya dan duduk di pinggir alas kain ini.

"Baiklah," Heechul dan membuka alas kakinya dan duduk di sebelah Hankyung seperti yang pemuda ini perintahkan.

Setelah ia duduk, Heechul dihadapkan dengan empat tempat bekal yang memuat berbagai masakan yang kata pemuda di sampinya ini, dia sendiri yang memasaknya.

Dari ujung sebelah kanan, pada kotak itu terdapat berbagai jenis sayuran seperti seledri, irisan bunga kol, wortel dan lain sebagainya yang tak Heechul ketahui namanya, namun ia pernah melihat itu saat ibunya memasak. Juga beberapa plastik kecil yang tertutup berisi mayonaise, kecal, saus sambal dan saus tomat. Sepertinya ini bekal untuk vegetarian.

Lalu yang kedua berisi aneka goreng-gorengan. Ada tempura, ayam goreng yang telah pecah-pecah hingga bisa ditaburkan di atas nasi. Lalu kentang goreng dan di sampingnya ada saus sambal.

Tempat makan yang ketiga dipisah dengan sekat kecil, namun isinya sama. Yaitu nasi goreng yang baunya sangat harum. Hmm ..., sepertinya ini Beijing fried rice yang dikatakan Hankyung kemarin.

Dan yang terakhir, tempat makan yang keempat berisi irisan makanan kecil seperti sosis yang dibentuk seperti gurita, bola-bola daging, beberapa gulungan yang dilapisi keju –Heechul tidak tahu apa itu, juga irisan telur dadar.

"Aku ingin memakan ini. Ini pasti Beijing fried rice yang kau banggakan itu, 'kan?" tebak Heechul seratus persen benar.

"Yap! Ini masakan andalanku! Tidak ada yang bisa memasak ini seenak aku!" kembali Hankyung bernarsis ria. Membuat Heechul mencubit pelan lengannya dan tertawa bersama, "Ini, aku persembahkan kepada Yang Mulia Kim Heechul," tawar Hankyung menyerahkan tempat makan berisi Beijing fried rice-nya pada Heechul sambil membungkukkan badannya. Seakan-akan ia adalah seorang juru masak istana yang sedang mempersembahkan masakan terbarunya pada sang Raja.

"Terima kasih, wahai juru masakku, Tan Hankyung," jawab Heechul tegas, membalas perkataan Hankyung dengan suaranya yang sengaja diberatkan dan bijaksaa laksana seorang Raja.

"Durururu~~," kata mereka serempak, ingin menciptakan back sound film-film kerajaan yang sering mereka tonton.

"Hahahaha!" tawa mereka serempak setelah melakoni peran mereka masin-masing yang tidak jelas itu.

"Ayo, coba! Aku yakin kau pasti ketagihan!" yakin Hankyung dengan segenap hati.

"Baiklah, aku coba," Heechul menyendokkan nasi goreng itu ke mulutnya. Dan menguyahnya lamat-lamat meresapi bumbu yang dirasakan lidahnya, "Enak!" Heechul berseri dengan wajah berseri. Entah apa yang dipakai Hankyung sebagai bumbu di nasi goreng ini, tapi rasanya benar-benar enak! Heechul bahkan harus meminta maaf dalam hatinya karena menomor duakan masakan ibunya.

"Apa aku bilang! Enak 'kan! Kau hanya akan memakan ini hanya di satu tempat di dunia ini!" Lagi-lagi, Hankyung berkata dengan narsisnya -_-

Tak seperti biasanya, kali ini Heechul tidak meremehkan Hankyung malah mengangguk membenarkan. Setuju dengan kalimat Hankyung.

"Aku habiskan, ya!" pinta Heechul tanpa malu. Dan mulai menyendokkan nasi ke mulutnya dengan perasaan senang.

Hankyung yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum. Berbeda dari senyum yang ia berikan karena senang makanannya dipuji, kali ini senyuman yang memang benar-benar ia berikan pada seseorang yang telah lama menggantungkan cintanya ini.

Jika saja kau terus seperti ini walau kau tidak membalas cintaku, aku rela menjadi orang yang selalu mengerjakan apa yang kau perintahkan. Sebut aku slave atau bonekamu, Heechul. Tapi jika memang itu untukmu, aku rela.

"Hankyung? Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Heechul yang menyadari keheningan saat ia makan bekal buatan Hankyung.

"Ah! Tidak apa-apa. Coba ini, kau pasti suka," Hankyung menjepit sebuah gulungan kecil yang dilapisi keju dengan sumpitnya. Dan mengarahkan itu pada mulut Heechul yang belum terisi dengan nasi goreng buatan Hankyung.

Heechul membuka mulutnya lebih lebar dan menerima makanan itu dari sumpit Hankyung. Dalam diam dia menikmati makanan buatan Hankyung itu.

"Bagaimana?" Hankyung menanti jawaban dari Heechul yang masih diam dan menggigit pelan-pelan makanan yang ia buat. Jangan sampai Heechul mengatakan tidak enak.

"Enak sekali!" seru Heechul dengan wajah riang. Ia tersenyum lebar menghadap Hankyung yang juga ikut senang karena masakannya dipuji oleh Heechul.

Gulungan itu adalah sosis yang dipotong kecil, digoreng dan dilapisi dengan parutan keju. Rasa gurih dan asin yang tabrakan membuat indera perasa kita merasa aneh namun sangat enak begitu dimakan.

"Aku mau lagi!" tambah Heechul setelah menelan makanan yang telah ia kunyah. Dengan senang hati Hankyung kembali menyumpitkan sosis itu pada Heechul.

Tanpa Heechul sadari, perasaan nyaman dan senang saat bersama Hankyung mulai tumbuh di hatinya walau tanpa ia sadari. Perasaan yang telah ada ketika ia mencoba untuk mengikuti permainan Hankyung yang berusaha untuk membuatnya juga menyukai Hankyung.

Dan lebih dari sekedar perasaan nyaman, Heechul telah merasakan sebuah perasaan yang sampai saat ini tidak ia ketahui, namun kita pasti tahu apa itu.

.

"Itu yang kau maksud?" seorang pemuda cantik membalikkan badannya dari acara pengupingnya bersama seorang lagi.

"Apanya?" tanya pemuda lainnya yang berkulit kecoklatan.

"Sesuatu yang berbeda itu. Ini yang kau maksud?" Jaejoong, salah satu murid yang menguping pembicaraan Heechul dan Hankyung sekaligus melihat interaksi mereka itu bertanya penasaran.

"Menurutmu bagaimana? Apa yang kau dapat dari 'sesuatu yang berbeda' itu?" Yunho balik tanya pada kekasih cantiknya ini.

"Hmm ..., Heechul yang mulai membuka hati pada Hankyung? Heechul yang mulai goyah dari pendiriannya?" tanya Jaejoong menebak.

"Benar sekali. Kurasa tidak lama lagi dia akan membuka hatinya pada hobae itu," yakin Yunho sambil melihat lagi Hankyung dan Heechul yang masih pada posisi semula.

"Tapi aku kau yakin, Yun? Maksudku, ini akan sulit. Kau tahu bagaimana Heechul, dia itu egois. Dan sangat anti untuk menarik kata-katanya kembali," Jaejoong berkata dalam keraguan.

"Jangan begitu BooJae. Kalau bukan Hankyung, Heechul tidak akan berubah. Dan dia akan selalu melihatku dengan sebelah mata," kata Yunho akhirnya, lalu beranjak pergi dengan menggandeng tangan Jaejoong.

_._

__HanChul__

_._

Suasana cafe ini sebenarnya tenang. Tapi jika kita melihat ke salah sudutnya, wajah kalian akan berubah masam karena area itu adalah area 'teramai'. Suara yang silih berganti terdengar dan menggema ke seluruh penjuru cafe. Apalagi suara tawa yang meledak dan seruan kesal yang sesekali membuat orang-orang terkejut. Dan jika dilihat bagaimana mereka duduk, kalian akan berdecak kesal. Beberapa orang yang berkumpul itu menaikkan kaki mereka ke atas bangku dan mendekapnya. Sangat tidak sopan.

Tapi sekesal apa pun pengunjung yang terganggu kenyamanannya akibat suara mereka yang menggelegar, seketika itu akan lenyap saat melihat betapa charmingnya orang-orang yang mendatangkan 'kerusuhan' itu.

Lima pemuda berseragam sekolah yang memiliki paras rupawan di atas rata-rata. Tiga di antara mereka berparas cantik melebihi seorang wanita sesungguhnya, dan dua lagi berparas sangat tampan.

"Beberapa minggu lagi tempat aku mengambil les vokal akan mengadakan konser, di gedung YJ," seorang pemuda tampan dengan ukuran kepala yang sedikit besar dan memiliki dua bintang perak di kerah seragamnya tiba-tiba berkata.

"Oh ya? Terbuka untuk umum kan?" seorang pemuda cantik dengan wajah malaikat tersenyum membuat lekukan di pipinya. Ia menatap semangat pemuda tampan tadi yang sekarang mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku ingin melihatnya~ Jika sudah dipastikan hari dan harga tiketnya, beri tahu aku, ya!" pemuda cantik lainnya yang menaikkan kakinya ke kursi dan berada dalam rengkuhan lengan pemuda tampan berwajah kecil juga menyambut riang acara itu. Sepertinya dia suka menonton konser musik seperti yang tadi dibilang.

"Jika aku ada waktu, aku akan pergi menontonnya," pernyataan datar dari Heechul membuat Yesung, Leeteuk, Jaejoong dan Yunho mengerutkan dahi sambil melihat ke arahnya.

"Memang kau sesibuk apa sampai tak bisa melihat konserku?" tanya Yesung sedikit jengkel karena teman baiknya satu ini tak bisa memberikan jawaban pasti.

"Jangan bilang kau akan berkencan dengan Hankyung?" goda Yunho yang selalu semangat menjahili Heechul, apalagi jika berkaitan dengan Hankyung.

"Jung Yunho!" gertak Heechul tak suka. Ia mendelik tajam ke arah Yunho yang kini malah tertawa bersama kekasihnya, Jaejoong.

"Yaahhh~ Akhir-akhir ini kau memang terlihat sangat dekat dengan hobae itu, ya~" sambung Leeteuk yang akhirnya mendapatkan tatapan menusuk dari Heechul, tapi pemuda cantik berwajah malaikat ini tak mengindahkannya, malah ikut-ikutan tertawa menunjukkan tawanya yang khas.

"Namanya Hankyung, Leeteuk hyung. Siswa China yang pindah ke sini saat semester dua kelas satu dulu," jelas Yesung memberi tahu Leeteuk tentang hobae yang kini dekat dengan Heechul.

"Ck! Terserah kalian!" sahut Heechul malas. Malas sekali menanggapi godaan teman-temannya ini.

"Hey, kalian tahu tidak? Akhir-akhir ini Heechul sudah jarang menemani kami ke kantin karena dia asik sendiri dengan Hankyung itu. Hmm ..., kami ditinggalkan," Jaejoong membuat wajah sedih yang dramatis saat menjelaskan hal ini. Dia menampung pipinya yang digembungkan dan menyurukkan wajahnya ke Yunho yang mengelus punggungnya seperti menenangkan Jaejoong.

"Hmm ..., sepertinya Heechul kita sudah mulai menyukai hobae yang bernama Hankyung itu ya~" goda Leeteuk yang disambut tawa teman-temannya.

"Kau gila? Kau pikir aku mau dengan seseorang yang lebih muda dariku?" sanggah Heechul. Ia merasa tak nyaman dengan kata-kata itu.

"Benar? Jangan termakan omongan ya, Heechullie~"

"Ck! Aku laki-laki, dan tidak akan pernah menarik kata-kataku,"

"Wooo~" koor semua temannya yang tersenyum mengejek mendengar kalimat Heechul. Tidak mengejek sebenarnya, hanya tak percaya dengan kesungguhan Heechul yang mungkin bertolak belakang dengan fakta yang ada.

"Kalian tidak percaya?" tanya Heechul sengit begitu melihat temannya yang seakan tak percaya. Yang lain hanya melirik satu sama lain dan menyampirkan senyuman aneh.

"Coba kau katakan sekali lagi, dengan lantang!" tantang Yunho yang berpikir bahwa ini akan menarik. Ia melihat ke arah Jaejoong yang menepuk punggungnya pelan. Yunho mengangguk dan tersenyum seakan mengatakan 'Tak apa' pada Jaejoong yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ap-apa?" tanya Heechul ragu. Dalam hatinya kini diliputi sebuah perasaan yang aneh, ia juga tidak mengerti. Seperti ada beribu anak panah yang ditancapkan ke jantungnya membuat ia sekarat. Seperti tak rela ia mengatakan kalimat yang sebenarnya tak sengaja terucap.

"Katakan bahwa kau tidak tertarik dengan yang lebih muda ...," ujar Yunho serius. Pemuda tampan dan berotot itu sampai menegakkan tubuhnya dan menopang wajahnya dengan tangan seakan ingin mengintrogasi terdakwa.

"B-baik!" terima Heechul dengan gugup. Yunho membuka telapak tangannya ke arah Heechul meminta pemuda cantik di hadapannya ini memulai.

"Ak_ ...,"

"Jangan ragu-ragu, Heechul," ucap Yunho sesaat setelah mendengar kata-kata Heechul yang tidak ingin dikeluarkan. Dalam hati ia menyeringai karena Heechul terjebak dalam permainannya. Bertolak belakang dengan Jaejoong yang menatap Heechul horor dan mengirimkan sugesti pada Heechul lewat kontak mata, 'Jangan katakan, jangan katakan!'

"Ak_," kata-kata Heechul terpotong lagi dan ia menatap takut pada teman-temannya yang melihatnya dengan pandangan berbeda.

"Go on~" Yunho menyeringai.

Heechul mengambil napas kasar dan sungguh ia merasa sangat sesak saat ini, jika bisa ia ingin berteriak tak bisa! Tapi dia sudah mengatakan hal yang tidak mungkin ia tarik kembali.

Dengan hembusan napas berat, Heechul berseru, "Aku tidak suka dengan seseorang yang lebih muda dariku!"

"Benarkah?"

**Deg!**

Bagai vas bunga yang terjatuh dari lantai tiga belas, jantung Heechul remuk begitu indera pendengarannya menangkap suara lembut penuh kekecewaan yang sangat ia kenal.

Mata Heechul menatap kosong ke depannya. Tak mengindahkan Yunho yang kini menyeringai ke arahnya, Jaejoong yang melirikya dalam tunduk atau Leeteuk dan Yesung yang terperangah melihat objek di belakangnya.

Takut-takut Heechul menoleh ke belakang.

Dan seketika itu juga ia diliputi perasaan seperti saat ia mengucapkan kata-kata brengsek tadi. Tapi kali ini lebih sakit dan lebih menyesakkan. Apalagi saat ia menatap sepasang iris coklat yang selalu memancarkan keteduhan, namun sekarang memperlihatkan kekecewaan yang sangat.

"Benarkah? Yang kau katakan tadi, apakah benar?"

"Ap_?" Heechul berdiri dari duduknya, gelisah melihat Hankyung seperti ini.

"Itu benar?"

Dengan susah payah Heechul menelan ludahnya yang kini terasa seperti batu. Mata hitam pekat itu memandang tak percaya pada Hankyung yang menyorot marah padanya. Sungguh, selama beberapa bulan ini ia melihat Hankyung, baru kali ini ia melihat mata laki-laki keturunan China itu berkilat marah.

"Hankyung, itu_," kata-kata yang ingin Heechul katakan kembali tertelan. Demi apa! Dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata pembelaan pada Hankyung.

'Aku laki-laki, dan tidak akan pernah menarik kata-kataku,'

Kalimat itu terlintas di benak Heechul, walau hati kecilnya memberontak tak ingin Heechul mengingkari hatinya.

Tapi kita tahu Heechul, memiliki ego dan gengsi yang tinggi.

"Kau mendengarnya dengan baik, kan?"

.

Hankyung sebenarnya hanya ingin berjalan sebentar setelah pulang dari mini market yang terletak tidak jauh dari sekolahnya. Dengan bersiul dan sesekali tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya kepada orang-orang yang melintas, ia menyusuri trotoar yang sedikit licin karena tertutupi salju.

Matanya bergerak kesana-kemari untuk menemukan objek yang menarik. Siulannya berganti senyuman khas yang selalu ia tunjukkan saat matanya melihat objek yang sangat menarik. Heechul.

Demi mendekati Heechul yang tengah duduk bersama teman-temannya di cafe itu, Hankyung harus menyeberangi jalan ini dan berjalan beberapa langkah baru tiba di depan pintunya.

Beberapa kali Hankyung harus menyunggingkan senyuman saat ia melihat berbagai ekspresi yang Heechul buat saat berbicara dengan temannya. Hingga tangannya tak sabaran membuka pintu, mengabaikan seorang waitress yang tersenyum menyambutnya karena ingin segera menyapa sunbae sekaligus orang yang ia sukai ini.

Tapi mendadak ia mengernyit bingung saat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat gugup saat melihat dirinya yang telah berada tak jauh dari kerumunan mereka.

Ia bisa mendengar Yunho yang menantang Heechul untuk mengucapkan sesuatu dan Jaejoong yang menggeleng pada kekasihnya itu. Hingga ia mendengar kalimat yang bagai bisa membunuhnya keluar dari mulut Heechul.

.

"Kau mendengarnya dengan baik, kan?"

Hankyung menatap tak percaya pada Heechul yang melihatnya tanpa keraguan. Seolah-olah kalimat itu tak berarti apa pun. Miris sekali jika dibandingkan dengan suasana hati Hankyung sekarang.

"Heechul ...," tak tahu harus mengucapkan apa, membuat Hankyung membatu. Keadaan ini sangat sulit ia cerna dan ia resapi. Apa mungkin ini hanya tipuan?

"Kau mendengarnya sendiri, kan? Jadi apa yang harus aku katakan lagi?"

"Begitu?" nada kecewa terlontar dari bibir Hankyung. Ia memang begitu kecewa dengan apa yang harus ia alami ini. Bisa dibilang, ia marah. Tapi pada siapa?

"Menurutmu?" lagi-lagi Heechul melayangkan tatapan tajam itu. Hankyung yang semula memang ingin marah meruntuhkan emosi itu.

"Heechul ...," suara lembut Leeteuk mencoba menengahi mereka. Tapi ia langsung bungkam setelah Yesung memberikan kode bahwa ini urusan mereka dan jangan diganggu.

"Jadi selama ini kau menganggap aku apa?" tanya Hankyung dengan suara bergetar. Membuat semua orang di sana –terutama Yunho yang berpikir bahwa ia adalah orang yang telah menyulut api- tersentak dan menatap pada Hankyung.

"Bukan siapa-siapa," jawab Heechul kejam, membuat semua orang menahan napas. "Kau ingin aku menganggap kau itu siapa? Kekasihku? Apa kau pernah mendengar aku mengucapkan cinta padamu? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kau tertarik padaku dan akan membuatku menyukaimu juga?" lanjut Heechul mengulang masa lalu.

Hankyung terdiam. Memorinya kembali saat pertama kali ia melihat Heechul dan saat itu pula ia mengakatan pada Heechul bahwa ia tertarik padanya. Heechul hanya tertawa mengejek. Tapi Hankyung malah mengatakan bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh dan akan membuat Heechul juga menyukainya.

Sejak saat itu Hankyung mulai gencar mendekati Heechul dan berusaha keras agar Heechul menyukainya. Awalnya Heechul tidak pernah menganggapnya ada, namun lama-kelamaan Heechul mulai bisa membalas senyumnya, menyambung omongannya dan terkadang Heechullah yang memeluknya pertama kali.

Hankyung pikir itu adalah sebuah kemajuan, karena Heechul sedikit demi sedikit memberinya harapan dan membuka titik terang bahwa usahanya selama ini tidak sia-sia.

Tapi setelah mendengar ucapan Heechul tadi, seluruh harapan yang sebentar lagi menyentuh langit, mulai berjatuhan dan terhempas ke tanah dengan cepat. Tak ada lagi harapan untuk membangunnya kembali.

"Tapi ternyata itu tidak berhasil, kan?" sambung Heechul dengan seringai kejam.

Hankyung tertunduk. "Jika kau tidak menyukaiku, lalu mengapa kau seolah-olah memberikanku harapan?" tanya Hankyung lirih.

"Kau pikir aku orang baik-baik yang akan dengan suka rela membiarkanmu mengusikku? Jangan berpikiran seperti itu, Hankyung. Apa kau tidak sadar selama ini kau selalu mengungkapkan perasaanmu tapi aku tidak pernah membalasnya? Itu karena aku hanya memanfaatkanmu!" jelas Heechul panjang lebar dan menaikkan nadanya tanda bahwa ia serius, sangat serius.

"Kau terganggu dengan kehadiranku?" tanya Hankyung yang membiarkan setitik air jatuh dari matanya yang jernih.

Heechul meneguk ludah melihat itu. Hari ini, ia melihat berbagai ekspresi yang baru kali ini diperlihatkan Hankyung padanya, dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Kalau aku jawab iya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" jawab serta tanya Heechul lirih.

Hankyung terdiam, berusaha lebih keras agar tidak ada lagi titik air yang mengalir dari matanya. Walau itu sia-sia, titik-titik air yang berkumpul itu malah menganak sungai dan terjatuh begitu saja membuat aliran sungai.

Semua yang berada di sana membisu, mempersilahkan keheningan menyelimuti mereka dan sang waktu yang mengejek mereka karena telah menyiakan kehadirannya.

Setiap pasang mata mengamati interaksi Heechul dan Hankyung yang sangat dramatis. Pengunjung di cafe itu tidak ada yang membuat pergerakan, bahkan teman-teman Heechul yang berada di dekat pemuda cantik ini. Dan beberapa pelayan melirik diam-diam kejadian yang ada di cafe mereka tersebut.

Terdengar hembusan napas dari Hankyung yang masih menunduk dan membiarkan matanya membuat aliran sungai yang mengalir di pipinya, "Aku ...," Hankyung berbisik lirih, "Aku minta maaf jika membuatmu terganggu,"

Heechul terdiam, tak bergeming. Ia hanya menatap Hankyung dengan nanar.

"Setelah ini, mulai detik ini aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu terganggu lagi," kata Hankyung yang membuat semua orang menyorot Hankyung tak percaya.

Termasuk Heechul, tapi pemuda cantik yang lebih tua dari Hankyung ini malah memperlihatkan waja dingin seolah tak peduli. Benar-benar seorang aktor berbakat.

"Baguslah. Aku harap kau tidak menampakkan wajahmu di hadapanku lagi," sahutnya dingin. Bertolak belakang dengan apa yang diteriakkan hatinya.

Hankyung mengangguk patuh, "Aku pergi. Selamat tinggal,"

Dengan itu Hankyung pergi melangkahkan kakinya dengan lambat dan tidak bertenaga menjauh dari Heechul. Siapa pun bisa melihat punggung lebar itu turun dan kepalanya menunduk lesu. Juga jalannya yang sempoyongan dan terlihat tidak fokus.

Terus berjalan meninggalkan Heechul yang masih membatu dan tersadar atas apa yang telah ia lakukan.

.

"Aku tahu. Saat mengatakan itu, kau bohong 'kan?" tanya Yunho. Mata musangnya menatap Heechul yang tertunduk dan memegang meja, menjadikan alat bantu agar bisa berdiri tegak.

"Apa? Kau tidak percaya dengan ucapanku?" sentak Heechul kesal. Ia sudah susah-susah berperang dengan perasaan tak mengenakkan yang terasa dalam dadanya, dan Yunho menganggapnya bohong?

"Jangan menutupinya, Heechul. Katakan saja yang sebenarnya," nasihat Leeteuk bijak. Ia menatap Heechul dengan iba.

"Aku sudah berkata yang sebenarnya, bahwa aku ...," rasanya sulit sekali mengatakannya! Kenapa sulit sekali mengatakan kalau dia tidak suka Hankyung!

"Kau tidak bisa mengatakannya, 'kan? Itu berarti kau memang berbohong," tambah Yunho dengan perasaan bersalah. Bagaimana pun, ia juga ikut ambil andil dalam hal ini. Bahkan ia yang menyulut permasalahan ini.

"..."

"Tidak semua yang lebih muda itu kekanakan, Heechul. Jika anggapanmu benar, tidak mungkin aku bisa bersama Yunho," ujar Jaejoong. Tapi Heechul masih diam tidak melakukan apa pun.

"Segeralah perbaiki sebelum semuanya terlanjur rusak, Heechul," nasehat Leeteuk.

Heechul diam memikirkan kata-kata itu. Dan pada akhirnya Heechul melangkah cepat keluar cafe dengan perasaan gusar. Ia mengacak rambutnya yang sudah panjang melebihi kerah dan mengacukan beberapa orang yang ia tabrak.

Jaejoong menoleh ke samping, lalu mendorong Yunho dengan pelan, "Kau sadar 'kan, kalau ini tidak lucu. Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Jung Yunho!" kesal Jaejoong yang tidak mendapatkan respon dari kekasihnya itu. Membuatnya berdecak kesal dan memilih memunggungi Yunho.

_._

__HanChul__

_._

Bunyi dentingan sendok dengan piring menandakan bahwa pemakainya telah menyelesaikan makan malam, walau jadwal makan malamnya lebih cepat satu jam, pukul lima tiga puluh petang.

Ini adalah hari ke-sembilan Hankyung tidak berinteraksi dengan Heechul. Dan Hankyung seperti telah mati walau tetap melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari. Sebenarnya Hankyung ingin selalu berada di samping Heechul walau telah mengetahui kenyataan yang pedih.

Tapi perasaan Hankyung masih ragu, ia takut jika berhadapan dengan Heechul ia tidak dapat mengontrol diri. Pernah dua hari setelah percakapan di cafe itu, saat Hankyung melihat Heechul yang menuju ke perpustakaan, langkah Hankyung yang semula ingin menuju ke kantin akhirnya mengikuti langkah Heechul. Setelah berdiri lebih dekat, seperti kebiasaannya selama ini ia akan langsung memeluk Heechul dari belakang.

Namun tiba-tiba kalimat Heechul yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak menunjukkan wajahnya lagi di hadapan sunbae cantiknya itu membuatnya terdiam. Dan akhirnya Hankyung meninggalkan Heechul tepat sebelum Heechul menoleh ke belakang.

Terdiam tanpa melakukan apa pun, membuat Hankyung menggaruk belakang kepalanya bosan. Ia melirik ke seluruh penjuru apartementnya dan berpikir apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk mengusir rasa bosan.

Dilihatnya televisi yang menyala tanpa ada penonton. Menonton TV? Tapi tidak ada acara yang menarik saat ini. Menyelesaikan tugas? Hmm ..., bisa diurus nanti.

Dan pandangannya tertumbuk pada mantel coklat yang ia letakkan sembarangan di sofa. Sepertinya berjalan-jalan hingga malam tidak terlalu buruk. Ia bisa mengunjungi perpustakaan yang masih buka atau toko buku. Kebetulan sekali ada buku yang ingin ia beli.

Dengan langkah santai Hankyung menuju kamarnya yang bernuansa coklat. Melepas satu persatu kain yang melekat di tubuhnya dan mencari pakaian yang lebih keren. Kaos merah lengan panjang, jeans hitam dan kupluk coklat menjadi pilihannya. Setelah selesai berpakaian, Hankyung mengambil sejumlah uang, handphone dan headphone yang tergeletak di ranjangnya. Dan secepat kilat ia memakai mantel lalu memasang boots cokelat lalu melesat keluar dari apartementnya.

.

Heechul melempar buku novel hard cover yang ia pinjam dari Jaejoong ke dinding bercat putih. Membuat suara berisik hingga kucingnya yang sedang bergelung di sebelah kakinya mencari kehangatan terkejut dan mengeong.

Heechul bangkit dan mengelus lembut kucingnya yang telah pindah ke pangkuannya. Walau begitu, pikirannya menjalar entah kemana. Banyak sekali pikiran yang membuatnya kalut hingga ia merasa kepalanya akan meledak.

Salah satu yang menjadi pikirannya adalah masalahnya dengan Hankyung. Bayang-bayang akan pembicaraannya dengan Hankyung tempo hari terus menghantuinya, mengikutinya seakan-akan itu adalah balasan karena telah membohongi diri sendiri.

Heechul tahu, ia salah. Tapi egonya yang tinggi membuatnya tetap pada pendiriannya yang mengharuskan ia terjerumus dalam lubang besar bernama kesepian.

Akhirnya ia sadar, Hankyung telah berpengaruh besar dalam kehidupannya saat ini. Saat bersama Hankyung, ia yang biasanya selalu tetap di kelas dan membaca novel mulai berkurang dan memilih makan bersama Hankyung di kantin, tentu setelah Hankyung memaksanya. Di saat ia bosan mendengarkan guru yang mengoceh tak jelas di depan kelas, ia bisa mengirim pesan pada Hankyung dan terjadilah percakapan tidak penting yang terjadi antara mereka. Dan begitu mereka telah sampai rumah masing-masing, Hankyung akan meneleponnya dan percakapan tidak penting itu terjadi lagi.

Heechul bukan seorang nerd, percayalah. Ia hanya tidak bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik. Selain itu ia juga selalu merasa bahwa dirinya bisa menghadapi apa pun walau sendirian. Dia yang pintar, memiliki bakat hebat dalam bermusik, dan dianugahi dengan rupa yang menawan membuat teman-temannya iri dan sedikit menjauh dari Heechul, mungkin mereka berpikir mereka tidak pantas menjadi teman dari Heechul yang sempurna. Hingga saat ini, hanya empat orang yang mengerti dia menjadi sahabatnya dari sekolah dasar.

Begitu Hankyung masuk dalam kehidupannya, entah mengapa dengan mudahnya ia mempersilahkan Hankyung dan membiarkannya mengacaukan segalanya. Ini tidak seperti ia yang dekat dengan Leeteuk atau Yunho. Untuk seorang Hankyung, ini sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Dan harusnya Heechul tahu apa itu.

'Segeralah perbaiki sebelum semuanya terlanjur rusak, Heechul,'

Sepertinya kali ini ia harus menuruti nasehat orang yang lebih tua beberapa hari darinya itu.

.

Tidak ada dugaan apa pun saat Hankyung yang telah meninggalkan apartemennya untuk berjalan-jalan. Namun setelah ia melewati lobi apartemannya dan akan menuju halte bus, Hankyung dikejutkan dengan kehadiran seseorang yang selama ini tak bisa ia hapus dari pikirannya.

"Mau apa?" tanya Hankyung tanpa menatap Heechul. Ia takut, sangat takut jika kemunculan Heechul yang tepat di depan matanya akan memberikan dampak pada dirinya yang ingin segera merengkuh tubuh kurus dalam balutan mantel tebal ini.

Lain Hankyung, lain lagi Heechul.

Mendengar kata-kata Hankyung yang terkesan ketus itu, membuat Heechul tersentak dan menatap tak percaya pada pria China yang ia kenal dengan keramahan dan keceriaannya ini. Ditambah lagi dengan Hankyung yang tak menatapnya saat berbicara, dada Heechul semakin sesak.

"Saat aku masih duduk di bangku junior high school, seorang temanku pernah berpacaran dengan hobae di sekolah kami," kalimat pertama Heechul membuat Hankyung sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya dan melirik Heechul yang kini malah melakukan hal yang ia lakukan tadi, menunduk.

"Aku tahu temanku sangat menyukainya, dan itu membuatnya selalu ceria setiap hari. Hubungan mereka seperti orang pacaran pada umumnya. Hobae itu selalu menjemput dan mengantarnya ke rumah saat pergi dan pulang sekolah. Kau pasti tahulah, seorang uke itu memang tidak ada bedanya dari seorang wanita. Kami juga suka dimanja dan dilakukan dengan baik, karena itu temanku selalu ingin diperlakukan dengan lembut. Hobae itu selalu memberikan barang-barang yang temanku inginkan dan apa pun yang memang seharusnya dilakukan sebagai seorang kekasih.

Tapi sejak itu pula, setelah dia resmi menjadi pacar hobae itu, dia mulai jarang berkumpul dengan kami, bahkan sekedar menyapa kami pun sulit. Hobae itu terlalu mengekang dan membuat temanku selalu bergantung padanya. Hobae itu terlalu memonopolinya dan membuat ia sulit bergerak.

Karena tidak nyaman dengan keadaan itu, temanku marah dan meminta putus. Kau tahu apa sikap hobae itu? Dia marah! Bahkan dia mencaci temanku karena merasa tidak tahu diuntung atas segala yang ia berikan kepadanya. Dan baru kami tahu, ternyata hobae itu hanya main-main dengan temanku.

Kejadian itu juga terjadi pada beberapa temanku yang menjalin hubungan dengan kekasih yang lebih muda.

Dari sana, aku melihat ternyata pikiran orang yang lebih muda itu terlalu childish, kekanakan. Tidak bisa berpikir dan bersikap dewasa. Segalanya ingin dilakukan sesuai keinginannya, dan jika tidak, semuanya akan ia hancurkan. Semua yang ada di hadapannya hanya sebatas permainan. Aku tak tahu apa karena kami yang masih terlalu kecil untuk pacaran, atau memang karena mereka terlalu childish.

Dan aku membenci itu. Aku membenci hubungan itu dan membuatku tak bisa memandang mereka positif,"

Lama keheningan menyapa mereka setelah Heechul mengucapkan kata terakhir. Hanya suara klakson mobil dan gesekan sepatu dengan salju yang menjadi tanda bahwa waktu tidak berhenti. Heechul masih takut hanya untuk melirik ke arah Hankyung. Takut jika yang didapati adalah raut muka yang sangat ia benci dan menghancurkan jantungnya.

Hankyung yang tak ingin semua berakhir tanpa ada kepastian, membuka suara, "Lalu? Kau tidak percaya denganku?" tanya Hankyung lirih, suaranya disapu tiupan angin dingin.

Heechul mendongak. Ia bisa melihat mata Hankyung yang menatap lurus ke arahnya dan menanti sebuah jawaban. Ya, kali ini dia memantapkan apa maksud dia kemari dan mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya walau ia harus ditertawakan dunia.

"Awalnya ..., saat kau mendekatiku dan bilang akan membuatku menyukaimu, aku sangat tidak menyukai itu. Tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir, tidak ada salahnya aku sedikit bermain denganmu. Toh, juga tidak ada ruginya untukku. Kau bisa memenuhi segala yang aku mau dan kau juga bersedia untuk melayaniku.

Setiap kali, setiap kau menemuiku aku selalu melakoni peranku dengan baik, yaitu menjadi partner yang memberikan harapan padamu. Karena aku pikir, aku ingin kau terjebak dalam permainanku.

Dari ke hari, aku merasa muak dengan ini. Aku ingin segera menghentikannya. Tapi aku salah sangka, menghentikan yang aku maksud ternyata bukan ingin menjauh darimu. Justru karena aku ingin menjadi aku yang berada di sampingmu sebagai kekasihmu.

Tapi kau pasti tahu aku. Aku egois, keras kepala dan tidak ingin disalahkan. Saat teman-temanku mengungkit pendirianku yang tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang lebih muda, dan mengatakan bahwa aku tidak konsisten, aku marah!

Dan kata-kata itu tidak sengaja aku ucap," lirih Heechul. Napasnya terasa lega karena sudah mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya. Tapi, masih ada batu kecil yang membuatnya tak nyaman.

.

Hankyung tersenyum samar, hingga ia yakin Heechul tidak akan melihatnya. Dari semua penjelasan Heechul, sedikit banyak ia tahu ke arah mana pembicaraan ini. Tapi sepertinya akan menarik jika ia bisa menggoda Heechul.

"Jadi? Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?"

Dengan menekan suaranya yang sebenarnya senang dan ingin tersenyum, Hankyung mengatakan pertanyaan itu dengan datar. Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat perubahan Heechul yang tidak nyaman dengan intonasinya barusan.

"Ak_ aku ...," Hankyung menunggu dengan tidak sabar. Heechul yang sedang berperang dengan egonya memang sangat lamban. Kenapa tidak langsung saja sih?

"Kau apa?" desak Hankyung. Sepertinya laki-laki bermarga Tan ini sudah sangat tidak sabar.

"Aku ...," Hankyung bisa melihat wajah Heechul yang memerah, bukan berarti Heechul demam walau cuaca sangat dingin seperti ini, tapi karena hal lain.

"Kau tidak bisa mengatakannya? Lalu untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Hankyung sengit. Ia tak suka mengulur-ulur waktu seperti ini, kalau begini ia saja yang mengatakannya. "Heechul-hyung ...,"

"Hankyung-ah, aku menyukaimu ...,"

Duar!

Rasanya ada beribu kembang api yang meledak dalam hati Hankyung setelah mendengar kata yang sangat diharapkannya keluar dari bibir Heechul. Jika tidak ingat situasi, ingin rasanya Hankyung meloncat kegirangan dan berlari ke atap apartemennya dan berteriak bahwa Heechul menyukainya!

Tapi tidak, Hankyung malah berdehem meredam emosi yang pasti akan keluar jika tidak dikontrol ini. Seperti katanya tadi, sepertinya akan menarik jika ia menggoda Heechul dulu.

Hankyung terkekeh setengah mengejek, "Apa? Bagaimana aku tahu kalau kau sungguh-sungguh? Bagaimana kalau ternyata saat ini kau sedang bertaruh dengan temanmu agar aku bisa kembali lagi setelah kau mengucapkan kata-kata itu?" tanya Hankyung sengit.

Demi seluruh fans Super Junior yang ada di dunia ini! Ingin rasanya Hankyung mengubur dirinya dalam salju karena tidak ingin melihat ekspresi Heechul yang sangat shock atas kata-kata (sok) tajamnya barusan.

"Bu-bukan ..., ti-tidak seperti itu ...," bela Heechul hampir menangis. Jika tak memikirkan gengsinya, bisa saja ia lakukan sekarang. Tapi ia tahu sikon.

"Lalu? Kau bisa apa untuk membuktikan kalau kau sungguh-sungguh?" tanya Hankyung melunak. Ia pandangi wajah Heechul yang tidak setegang tadi.

"Apa?" sepertinya Heechul tidak terlalu menangkap pertanyaan Hankyung padanya.

"Buat aku percaya kalau kau benar-benar menyukaiku," tatapan Hankyung lurus pada Heechul yang juga mengunci tatapannya ke arah laki-laki China ini.

Lama Heechul tak bereaksi, membuat Hankyung pasrah dengan keadaan yang akan terjadi nanti. Ia menunduk dan memandang ke arah depan. Melihat bagaimana laju kendaraan yang sedikit melambat karena jalan sudah tertutupi salju walau petugas pembersih jalan sudah menyingkirkan salju yang menumpuk. Dan beberapa pasang kekasih berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan saling menghangatkan.

Seandainya ia bisa seperti itu. Menggandeng tangan Heechul, memeluk pinggang rampingnya, mengelus surai lembutnya dan bahkan mengecap lembutnya bibir merah yang seksi itu. Seperti yang terjadi sekarang ini.

Eh?

Bukankah Hankyung hanya membayangkannya? Tapi kenapa ia bisa merasakan bibir lembut Heechul?

Mata sipit Hankyung terbuka lebar akan apa yang ia lihat dan ia rasakan. Seorang Kim Heechul yang memiliki ego dan gengsi yang sangat tinggi tengah menciumnya tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang melihat tak percaya pada mereka berdua. Apakah mungkin Heechul lupa bahwa mereka masih di depan gedung apartemen ini?

Tapi, selayaknya Heechul yang berani menciumnya tanpa melihat sikon, Hankyung pun memejamkan matanya dan membalas perlakuan Heechul. Ia memeluk pinggang ramping Heechul ketika laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya ini mengalungkan lengan kecilnya di sekitar lehernya.

Ciuman itu tidak berhenti, malah dilanjutkan dengan silat lidah antara Hankyung yang memaksa masuk ke dalam goa hangat milik Heechul. Dan saat Heechul merasakan stok napasnya berkurang, ia menjauhkan Hankyung dan mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya.

Hankyung tersenyum lembut melihat Heechul yang masih mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Memeluk, bahkan mencecap rasa manis dari mulut Heechul membuat nyawanya kembali.

"Heechul, aku lebih mencintaimu," bisiknya pelan tepat di samping telinga Heechul dan membuat pemuda cantik itu tersenyum.

"Aku juga mencintaimu,"

_._

__HanChul__

_._

"Tidak kusangka kalian akan terus bersama bahkan sampai sekarang," ucap seorang pria berambut blonde dengan tulus. Ia tersenyum begitu lawan bicaranya tersenyum malu-malu.

"Yah~ Mungkin itu yang kalian sebut dengan keajaiban Tuhan. Walau aku tidak percaya pada-Nya," jawab seorang pria berkaca mata dan lebih tinggi dari pada pria di sampingnya.

"Entahlah, kalau aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan itu," pria cantik itu menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu pria berkaca mata itu dan tersenyum tipis dengan mata yang memfokuskan ke arah lain, "Tapi jika memang benar ini karena Tuhan yang kau sebut itu, berarti Dia sangat baik," lanjutnya dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada pria di hadapan mereka, pria cantik dengan wajah malaikat.

"Tuhan itu sangat baik, Heechul. Buktinya kalian yang tidak percaya pada Tuhan, malah disatukan oleh-Nya. Bukankah Dia sangat baik?"

"Mungkin kau benar, Teukie hyung. Sekarang aku Heenim telah bersama bertahun-tahun, padahal kami kira kami akan bertahan selama beberapa bulan saja, apalagi setelah Heechul lulus dan kami sangat jarang bertemu. Tapi ternyata kami memang berjodoh. Walau Heechul sudah lulus, cinta kami tetap menyatu dan tidak terpisahkan," jelas Hankyung –pria berkaca mata itu- panjang lebar.

Heechul terkekeh mendengar perkataan Hankyung yang terlalu puitis baginya, "Apa kata-kata itu ada dalam buku pelajaran, Hankyung? Sepertinya kau sudah membacanya berkali-kali," ejek Heechul yang tengah menahan malu. Leeteuk, pria cantik dihadapan mereka tergelak melihat rona merah yang menjalari temannya yang sangat egois ini. Jarang-jarang melihat wajah Heechul merona karena Hankyung.

Hankyung yang melihat itu juga tersenyum tipis, ia memeluk Heechul yang masih menyenderkan tubuhnya pada Hankyung.

"Yahh~ Semoga saja kalian bisa selamanya sampai tua nanti. Dan itu benar-benar sebuah keajaiban,"

"Kurasa ini bukan keajaiban, Teukie. Tapi sebuah kenyataan, ini begitu benar,"

.

.

**_'Cinta adalah sebuah kebenaran yang nyata'_**

**_-PM-_**

**.  
**

**###**

**.  
**

Holla~  
Saya datang lagi dengan fanfiction baru! XD  
Ingin mencoba sebuah fanfict berseri, walau tidak yakin bisa atau tidak U,U  
Dan akhirnya saya berhasil *menurut saya* membuat What is Love? Series 1 dengan pairingnya HanChul! XD  
Sebenarnya ingin YeWook, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba buatnya HanChul!  
Semoga fanfiction ini diterima ya ^^ Amin

.

Hayoo~

Selanjutnya mau siapa? YeWook? KyuMin? SiBum? KangTeuk? EunHae? ZhouRy? ShinRi? All Super Junior Couple masuk di sini! XD

.

ps : jika kalian menemukan typo(s) atau kesalahan dalam bentuk apapun, segera hubungi saya! DX  
Saya orangnya kurang teliti! DX


End file.
